Contra Tiempo
by Marie Emma Cullen
Summary: Año 2113.En un mundo viejo, el amor lo era todo.En este nuevo mundo, es un obstáculo para los poderosos, para los que quieren llegar a ser grandes personas sin importar nada. Sin embargo, el amor sigue ahí. Los jóvenes no tienen permitido tener parejas antes de los 25 años.Una pareja de jóvenes desafiará esa regla, aún tengan todo contra ellos, ¿incluso la muerte y el olvido?
1. Prólogo

**— Lumus. Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas —**

* * *

**Contra Tiempo.**

**SUMMARY**: Año 2113. En un mundo viejo, el amor lo era todo. Era la magia, la armonía y la fuerza más poderosa. En este nuevo mundo, es un obstáculo para los poderosos, para los que quieren llegar a ser grandes personas sin importar nada. Sin embargo, el amor sigue ahí. Luchando, siendo fuerte y lo más poderoso. Los jóvenes no tienen permitido tener parejas antes de los 25 años. Una pareja de jóvenes Universitarios desafiará esas leyes. Sin embargo, en el mundo viejo el amor causó grandes guerras... ¿Qué causará en este nuevo mundo, donde el poder y dinero es lo que lo rige?

**RAITING:** M.

**DISCLIMER:** Los personajes son de S. M, yo sólo los utilizo para jugar con ellos. La historia es completamente mía. **Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**

**Recomendación Musical: Rise-John Dreamer & la que ustedes quieran!**

* * *

_** ¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el Amor y la Muerte? ¿Se muere el Amor? ¿O se enamora la Muerte? Tal vez la Muerte moriría enamorada y el Amor amaría hasta la muerte.**_

_**—Anónimo. **_

**Prólogo.**

El amor en el mundo nuevo era una falacia. Ya nadie creía en él, había dejado de existir… Desde hace casi cien años, el mundo había cambiado radicalmente. El amor había ido desapareciendo mientras el poder y la arrogancia tomaban el mando. Existía algo parecido al amor, que era un cariño superficial.

El amarse entre pareja o jóvenes menores de veinticinco años, estaba prohibido. La Ley ordenaba llevarse a las personas infectadas del que creían era "amor", a unas instalaciones de Gobierno a las afueras de cada ciudad. En ellas, se podían curar de la enfermedad, regresaban a sus vidas antes del incidente como si nada hubiera pasado y volvían a ser normales.

Los presidentes de todos los países estaban orgullosos. Las guerras habían cesado cuando entendieron que eran guerras inútiles, luchando por el mismo objetivo y dejando que el verdadero enemigo tomara fuerzas entre ellos. Se enorgullecieron al borrar cualquier rastro del amor, cambiándolo por el poder.

Una regla fundamental de la Ley era el respeto. Sin respeto, no había convivencia tranquila a la que tantas personas habían luchado.

Muchas cosas buenas habían sucedido en esos años. Más trabajos, un mundo "de paz y tranquilidad", unión entre los países… Pero _nada_ se sentía igual. Todos sentían ese vacío en sus interiores, que tapaban con trabajos, familias falsas, felicidad falsa. Las gentes infectadas del "_amor_", podían jurar haber sentido ese vacío completamente lleno cuando sintieron la enfermedad.

Pero también afirmaban que una vez curadas, se sentían más poderosas y menos vulnerables. Se sentían… Normales.

Isabella Swan se sabía de memoria la Proclamación de la Nueva Vida, se sabía los pros y contras. Desde que nació, su madre y padre le habían enseñado eso, junto con su hermano mayor Mike. Pero Bella también sabía algo.

El amor _sí_ existe.

Sus papás lo demostraban. Tal vez no fuera de su hogar, frente a otras gentes que no fueran sus hijos, pero sus padres le demostraron que sí existía la enfermedad llamada amor y que no era una enfermedad; sin embargo, tenían la clara regla de que no podían decir nada de las muestras de afecto de sus padres fuera de la casa. No podían decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a la familia, esos "te amo" que sus padres se decían.

Todo había ido bien… Hasta que Bella, con tan sólo ocho años de edad, olvidó esa pequeña regla.

* * *

**Bueno, nueva historia :3 Es algo… ¿Diferente? ¿Rara? ¿Loca? ¿Marihuana? Jojojojo, ojala les guste.**

**A mí me está gustando mucho. Espero cumplir expectativas & ojala me apoyen. Ahh, bueno, pues... Ya saben, ojala les guste, jajaja :3**

**Bueno, espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Entenderán que este fic es... Diferente & que tengo que pensar bien en todo, ya que es todo un nuevo mundp & eso, so... Nos vemos pronto, linduras.**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

******Marie Emma.**  


* * *

**—Travesura realizada—**


	2. Error

**— Lumus. Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas —**

* * *

**Contra Tiempo.**

**SUMMARY**: Año 2113. En un mundo viejo, el amor lo era todo. Era la magia, la armonía y la fuerza más poderosa. En este nuevo mundo, es un obstáculo para los poderosos, para los que quieren llegar a ser grandes personas sin importar nada. Sin embargo, el amor sigue ahí. Luchando, siendo fuerte y lo más poderoso. Los jóvenes no tienen permitido tener parejas antes de los 25 años. Una pareja de jóvenes Universitarios desafiará esas leyes. Sin embargo, en el mundo viejo el amor causó grandes guerras... ¿Qué causará en este nuevo mundo, donde el poder y dinero es lo que lo rige?

**RAITING:** M.

**DISCLIMER:** Los personajes son de S. M, yo sólo los utilizo para jugar con ellos. La historia es completamente mía. **Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**

**Recomendación Musical: 9 Crimes- Damian Rice & la que ustedes quieran!**

* * *

_** ¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el Amor y la Muerte? ¿Se muere el Amor? ¿O se enamora la Muerte? Tal vez la Muerte moriría enamorada y el Amor amaría hasta la muerte.**_

_**—Anónimo. **_

**PRIMERA PARTE.**

**Capítulo 1**

**"Error".**

—Isabella…

Ella alzó la cabeza, viendo los fríos ojos azules de su maestra de dibujo. La miraban fijamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. El director, a lado de la maestra, se mostraba más frío, distante y algo aterrador. Miraba el dibujo de la niña con asco y decepción.

Bella era la mejor estudiante de artes de la primaria, sus maestros, familiares y amigos le decían que tendría un buen futuro como dibujante, más concretamente como arquitecta, ya que eran de los trabajos mejores pagados de la sociedad. Pero Bella odiaba las matemáticas, ella amaba dibujar lo que a su mente le llegaba, sin necesitar órdenes de las personas.

Pero el dibujo que su director tenía entre manos, era… Particularmente íntimo. Nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, lo habían visto. Ahora se sentía como una pequeña idiota. Fue tan fácil que su maestra lo encontrara, y más fácil aún que la llamaran a Dirección. Seguramente sus padres vendrían en camino y ella se sentía decepcionada de sí misma. Había roto la única regla que sus padres le habían expuesto, junto con Mike.

—Isabella—la voz autoritaria del Director Johnson fue severa, cruda. La pequeña chica se estremeció y se encogió, mirándolo entre sus pestañas.

— ¿Sí, señor Director? —susurró preocupante.

—Dígame, Isabella… ¿Qué significa este dibujo?

Dijo cada palabra lentamente, poniendo énfasis en dibujo y significa. La pequeña tragó saliva, empezando a temblar. El Director zarandeó el papel frente a ella. La niña miró su propio dibujo, era un hermoso dibujo, inclusive para una niña de ocho años, con la clara imagen de sus padres, perfectamente dibujados, besándose mientras simulan dar vueltas frente a una fuente.

Ese día había sido mágico para todos. Fue el primer día del invierno, estaba nevando y sus padres los habían llevado a un parque cerca de la casa. No había nadie y el lugar estaba vacío pero hermoso. Los niños jugaron durante horas y la pareja sonreía, abrazados o tomados de las manos. Cuando Bella les pidió una vuelta, en juego, sus padres se tomaron en brazos, dando vueltas en su mismo eje y besándose mientras reían. Era otro secreto de su familia.

Un secreto que ella misma había revelado en ese dibujo.

—Es un dibujo—aclaró nerviosa, temblando—. Un dibujo que hice hace unos meses…

— ¿Puedo saber por qué ese beso en el _dibujo_?

La chica aguantó la respiración un largo momento, intentando no ver al hombre frente a ella a los ojos mientras hablaba.

—Leí en un libro que la gente se da besos. Y en un libro de dibujo vi una imagen parecida, pero era mejor. Intenté repetirlo, pero no me salió tan bien. Y se me hacía un dibujo lindo el que…

— ¡Bella! —la interrumpió su maestra, mirándola incrédula. Ella sabía que la niña se ponía a hablar de esa manera tan rápida cuando estaba nerviosa—. Es sólo una pregunta, no te haremos nada, cariño.

Intentó sonreír dulcemente, pero en sus ojos ya no había frialdad, si no miedo. Miedo por la niña. Su maestra sabía que mentía.

—Señorita Swan, creo que sabe _muy bien _que los… Besos, están restringidos en lugares públicos. Son muestras de afecto que la Ley prohíbe por exhibición de la gente.

— ¡Pero es sólo un dibujo! —se defendió la chiquilla, frunciendo el ceño y olvidándose de su terror y traición—. No hace ningún mal _mi_ dibujo. Está tan hermoso y no creo que sea justo que me castiguen por esto.

—La Ley lo dice, señorita Swan—el Director alzó la voz un poco, la maestra Guillen tomó aire bruscamente. Si bien quería a sus alumnos, sobre todo a esa pequeña de cabellos caobas, tenía que ser fría y distante con ellos frente al director y cualquier alto ejecutivo.

—Bella, sabes que está prohibido, y aunque sea un dibujo, es… Perturbador. Sobre para tu edad, cariño.

La niña frunció los labios, indignada.

El director fue a decir otra cosa, pero tocaron levemente a la puerta, interrumpiéndolo. La vieja secretaria anunció que los padres de la niña estaban aquí, junto con el Secretario de Educación Básica. Bella se confundió un poco. ¿Qué tenía que ver el Secretario con todo esto? No era lógico. _Sólo _era un dibujo. Un estúpido dibujo.

El director hizo pasar a sus padres y al Secretario. Le sonrió fríamente a la niña y la maestra tuvo el impulso de ponerse frente a su alumna pero se contuvo. Si quería ayudar a Bella, tenía que ser prudente.

Renné y Charlie Swan entraron a la dirección, la mujer viéndose completamente aterrada y confundida y el hombre sorpresivamente tranquilo. Detrás de ellos entró el Secretario de Educación Básica, era un hombre alto, delgado y de cabellos encanecidos. Tenía una nariz aguileña y un porte fuerte, como cualquier persona de Gobierno podría tener.

Charlie Swan trabajaba en el Departamento de Defensa, líder de la seguridad de la ciudad de Chicago, era un alto cargo en el país y por lo tanto, el dibujo que su hija había hecho de su esposa y él era una falta gravísima, tanto por el mensaje oculto como por el dibujo en sí.

Bella no podía comprender todo completamente, pero al ver a su madre mirarla de forma aterrorizada y a su padre mostrando miedo, entendió que era algo _más_ que un dibujo.

—Señora Swan, Oficial Swan, señor Secretario, buenas tardes—saludó el director Johnson amablemente.

Regla fundamental número cuatro de la sociedad, recitó Bella torpemente, ser amable y respetable.

—Director Johnson—empezó Charlie, en tono formal. El tono que usaba frente a la demás gente fuera de la familia de cuatro—, si es tan amable de decirme, ¿por qué nos ha hecho salir de nuestros trabajos tan pronto y de forma tan brusca?

El Secretario asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con Charlie. Frente a los demás, Charlie Swan era un hombre de familia ejemplar y un hombre digno de poder, era difícil imaginar que él podría hacer cualquier cosa indigna.

El director miró malicioso a la niña, ganándose el odio inmediato de Renné Swan. Ella se movió para estar frente a su hija, una mano en su hombro y mirando al director desafiante. Al igual que su esposo, Renné tenía un porte fuerte y elegante, ganándose el respeto inmediato de la gente.

—Lo siento, señores, pero creo que hemos encontrado una falta a la Ley de manera muy crítica.

Bella se sintió más pequeña de lo que era al pensar en la decepción de sus padres.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Director? —exigió saber Renné, entrecerrando los ojos.

El director se limitó a extender la mano y mostrarles el dibujo de la niña, Renné aguantó el aliento y Charlie palideció mientras el Secretario Swartz se ponía rígido. Tomó el dibujo y lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento.

Dejó salir un resoplido y miró al Director con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto, Johnson? —murmuró con voz afilada.

El Director Johnson vaciló en su sonrisa triunfante pero se cuadró de hombros y señaló a la niña con la cabeza.

—La niña lo dibujo. Dice que lo ha copiado de un libro de arte, pero sabemos que esos dibujos han desaparecido. Están prohibidos y se han borrado todos. La niña tuvo que ver una escena _así_ para poder dibujarla.

Bella volvió a sentir la indignación estallar en su interior y saltó de la silla.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó la niña, pero su madre le apretó el hombro y la mandó callar con una mirada. Bella frunció los labios y se enfurruñó.

—Charlie, sabemos lo que significaría el dibujo, si fuera cierto, claro—añadió rápidamente el Secretario Swartz, viendo al aludido—. Sabes lo que la Ley haría.

Bella no lo sabía, pero al ver a sus padres tensarse se preocupó. ¿Tan malo era?

—No tengo nada qué admitir o decir, Malcolm. Ni mi esposa ni yo hemos dado esos… _espectáculos_ de ese tipo en público.

—Si bien mi hija tiene una imaginación alta, a veces nos usa a nosotros de modelos—siguió su esposa, aunque Bella notó cómo temblaba su mano y su voz levemente—. Nosotros tenemos libros de arte en nuestra casa, pero es mi hija quien los usa. Si hay dibujos de _ese_ tipo, entonces es nuestra culpa al no revisarlos. Eso sería nuestro error, señores.

Charlie se sintió orgulloso de su mujer, quiso sonreírle y besarla, pero no podía. No frente a _ellos_.

El director Johnson se mantuvo callado, evaluando a la pareja y mirando a la niña fijamente. Ella miraba al suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. El dibujo estaba en sus manos de nuevo y se sentía muy pesado. Sonrió cuando escuchó tocar la puerta y la cabeza cana de su secretaria aparecer. Anunció a la psicóloga de la Institución.

Asintió a la secretaria y segundos después, la señorita Lauren Mallory entró. Era una joven mujer de veintisiete años, comprometida como dicta la Ley, rubia y de piel tostada, con ojos avellanas sonrientes. Renné se sintió desmayar al ver a la psicóloga entrar, esto no iba a acabar bien. Nada bien.

—Director Johnson, señores, buenas tardes…—saludó la psicóloga amablemente.

—Señorita Mallory, gracias por venir tan rápido.

—No pasa nada, Director. ¿Qué necesitaba de mí?

El Director miró a la niña directamente. La psicóloga entendió el mensaje y asintió. Sonrió a la niña y se acercó a ella, sonriente.

—Hola, cariño—saludó a Bella.

—Hola—susurró la niña, queriéndose aferrar a la mano de su madre pero sin poder. No podía, no _debía_.

—Señorita Mallory, por favor, llévese a la niña a su oficina y hágale un examen completo. Cuando tenga el veredicto, vuelve conmigo y me dice qué pasó. Mientras tanto, yo hablaré con los señores.

La psicóloga asintió, sin poner más atención más que cuando dijo examen completo. La niña tenía problemas, entonces. El director le tendió el dibujo y ella lo tomó examinándolo un momento, asintió para sí misma. Le sonrió confiada a la chiquilla y la tomó de la mano, sonriéndole a la familia mientras salían. Bella la siguió con desconfianza, sintiéndose mareada.

Su madre le sonrió dulcemente, y su padre también. Pero cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, la sonrisas desaparecieron.

.

.

.

—Dime, Bella… ¿Qué significa el dibujo que hiciste? —preguntó Lauren dulcemente a la niña. Ella la miró fijamente durante un largo rato.

Estaban sentada frente a frente en el despacho de la psicóloga. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Bella había dejado la dirección y estaba hablando con Lauren. Le había contado de sus padres, de su hermano, de sus amigos, de su vida. Se estaba empezando a relajar cuando Lauren le preguntó eso.

—Es un dibujo bonito—repitió que llevaba medio día diciendo—. Es el primero que me sale tan bien y me gusta mucho.

—Bella, Bella—la interrumpió la psicóloga, tomando su manita entre las suyas—. Te pregunté qué significa.

—Ah… Pues. Que voy avanzando. Que voy mejorando.

Lauren asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, levantó una mano y acarició el cabello de la niña.

—Y, ¿qué significa _para ti_?

Bella miró a la psicóloga, con la cabeza inclinada. No entendía la pregunta completamente, no entendía…

— ¡Amor! —saltó de repente, sus ojos iluminándose—. Para mí significa amor. El amor de pareja, amor real.

Lauren frunció los labios, alejando su mano del cabello de la niña y poniéndolo en pulo, debajo de su barbilla. Le sonrió tensa y suspiró.

—Querida, sabes que el amor _no_ existe, ¿verdad? Es una falacia.

La niña frunció el ceño. No, no lo era. A pesar de saberse de memoria la Proclamación de la Nueva Vida, de escuchar todo lo que decían del amor, ella sabía que sí existía. El amor era real.

—No es una mentira. Es real. Yo lo sé.

—Bella…—negó con la cabeza Lauren—, querida. El amor no existe. Recuerda que desde hace largos tiempos el amor dejó de existir. Tal vez—añadió al ver a la niña querer replicar—, tal vez existió, pero ahora _no_. Ya no existe. Ya no puede existir en este nuevo mundo. Además, ¿de qué sirve el amor? Él causó dolor, sufrimiento, guerras y destrucción a la gente del Viejo Mundo. Ahora el mundo es un lugar mejor. No hay guerras, hay paz y armonía. _Sin_ necesidad del amor. Así que dime, Bella, ¿de qué sirve el amor?

La niña había mirado el suelo durante el discurso de Lauren, aceptando todo lo que ella decía pero negándolo al mismo tiempo. Aguantó la respiración unos largos momentos antes de dejarlo salir en un suspiro tembloroso.

Nunca, en sus ocho años de vida, había tenido qué pensar tanto antes de contestar…

—En que el amor te hace sentir vivo y _completo_.

Lauren se sorprendió mucho de la respuesta, mirando a la niña frente a ella, con sus palabras haciendo eco.

.

.

.

El director Johnson estaba feliz cuando Lauren le dio el resultado del examen. Era justo lo que había pensado. No notó cuando la psicóloga hablaba se notaba distante, distraída y pensante, diciéndole el resultado sólo por decirle. No reaccionaba. Más tarde se daría cuenta del gran error que cometió, pero en ese momento sólo recitaba lo que había escrito.

El Secretario de Educación se mostraba decepcionado. Charlie y Renné notaban todos los músculos a punto de saltar y Renné quería correr con su familia lejos de aquí, a la intimidad de su hogar y quedarse a salvo. Bella no comprendía qué pasaría ahora pero sentía temor.

Cuando la psicóloga termino de decir su veredicto, se fue sin mirar a nadie, aun pensando en las palabras de la niña. El director dejó salir el aire en un suspiro triunfante y la maestra Guillen se sentía pequeña. Se sentía de alguna manera culpable.

—Maestra Guillen, llévese a la niña a su salón de clases—ordenó el Secretario, sin mirar a nadie en particular—. Los señores Swan y nosotros tenemos qué hablar.

La maestra asintió, sintiendo compasión por el matrimonio Swan. Bella siguió a su maestra cabizbaja. Antes de salir de la dirección miró a sus padres, con sus propias palabras haciendo eco en su mente. Miró a los ojos a sus padres, su miedo, su terror…

"_El amor te hace sentir vivo y completo…"_

¿Era verdad? ¿O sólo te hacia infeliz y te destruía? Viendo el terror en los ojos de sus padres, Bella ya no sabía qué pensar del amor.

.

.

.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su hermano mayor, Mike, viéndola con la cabeza levemente inclinada. La chica miraba a la ventana de la sala, esperando ver el coche de sus padres en la entrada de la casa.

Ella había salido hace dos horas de la escuela, la maestra Guillen la había traído a su casa y Mike y ella habían hecho la cena, pero la niña no podía comer. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, asustada y quería abrazar a sus padres fuertemente.

—Eh, sí—susurró la niña, cabizbaja. Mike miró a su hermana un largo momento y terminó por encogerse de hombros.

Mike era mayor que ella por ocho años, el chico iba en el Instituto, pero trabajaba medio tiempo en una pequeña librería a diez cuadras de su casa. Se iba a trabajar de cuatro a ocho de la tarde y aunque ese día no quería dejar a su hermana sola, sin sus padres a la vista, tenía qué hacerlo. Debía _ir_ a trabajar.

—De acuerdo—concluyó, se acercó a ella y le besó la coronilla de la cabeza—. Me tengo que ir, Bells. Nos veremos en la noche, ¿vale?

Ella asintió, distraída. Mike se quedó todavía unos segundos más viéndolo pero ella estaba ida. Él suspiró y cogió su mochila, cruzándola por el pecho y caminando hacia la puerta. Bella apenas notó cómo su hermana cerraba la puerta suavemente. Ella corrió arriba a su habitación, escondiéndose debajo de su cama.

Era su escondite. Nadie la molestaba ahí, cuando la niña se sentía acongojada, triste o furiosa, corría a esconderse debajo de su cama y respirar para dejar ir sus incongruencias.

Ahora mismo, ella quería respirar poco a poco, alejar el miedo e imaginar que su mamá y papá regresarían pronto para sonreírle, besarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. Que _nada_ había pasado ya. Bella no supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí, tratando de consolarse a sí misma, pero cuando un ruido ensordecedor y un grito se escuchó por toda la casa, ella se despertó sobresaltada.

Ni siquiera recodaba haberse dormido.

Se encontró mirando la parte de debajo de su cama, las maderas que se cruzaban para soportar el colchón y su pequeño peso, suspiró y cerró los ojos, volteando la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde estaba la puerta abierta.

Cuando los abrió, notó algo diferente en el lugar.

Su cama era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que notaran que ella estaba debajo de la cama, pero con el suficiente espacio de que así fuera. Ella, desde su posición, podía ver toda la puerta, el pasillo y parte de las escaleras de su casa. Se quiso mover, salir de la cama y descubrir quién azotó así la puerta, pero se quedó congelada al escuchar un grito.

— ¡No, por favor!

Era la voz de su madre.

.

.

.

Era la voz de su madre, y sonaba aterrada. Bella quiso huir de su escondite y correr a ella, pero no podía. El miedo la tenía _paralizada_. Aguantó el aliento al notar como aparecía su cabellera rubia en el primer escalón, corriendo, pero alguien la detenía, tirándola.

Era un hombre, alto, robusto y tenía el rostro oculto como… Como un ladrón. Bella ahogó un gritó al ver a su madre caer. El hombre la forzó para levantarla, pero su madre le plantó el talón de su mano en la frente, con fuerza, rompiéndole la nariz y haciéndolo tambalear lo suficiente para ella volver a huir. Renné Swan subió de tres en tres las escaleras, afianzándose del barandal y queriendo llegar al cuarto de su hija.

El cuarto de Bella daba a un árbol, lo suficientemente bajo y alto como para huir sin lastimarse. Si llegaba al árbol, lograría sobrevivir y salvar a sus hijos. Pero ella era tan baja…

Y el hombre detrás de ella, tan alto y robusto, que cuando el hombre la tomó del tobillo y la hizo caer al suelo, golpeándose la cara con el piso de madera, supo que estaba perdida. Había logrado llegar al segundo piso, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Al menos sus hijos no verían esto. No la verían morir. Sólo sabrían que un ladrón había entrado a robar, delita que se penaba con muerte, y ellos habían estado en el momento equivocado. Charlie había muerto de un balazo, allá abajo, en la sala. Renné lo había visto caer y aunque quiso correr hacia él, con la mirada su esposo le dijo que la amaba y corriera, _que se salvara_.

Renné alzó la cabeza, mirando directamente el cuarto de Bella. Una parte de ella se sentía agradecida de que su hija no la viera, que no supiera _nada_. Pero entonces la vio.

Ahí, escondida debajo de la cama, completamente inmóvil y aterrorizada. Renné dejó salir el aire y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No—lloró, temblando de miedo por su hija. Que el hombre no la viera, que el hombre no la viera, rogaba en su interior. El hombre la volteó, tirándola en su espalda y él mismo quitándose la máscara. Era tan joven y hermoso, que Renné pensó que era irónico que la crueldad del mundo pudiera ser opacado por la belleza de un ángel como ese chico joven.

—Lo siento, señora—la voz del chico era dulce y suave, irónico a su tamaño y forma de cuerpo. Se veía realmente desesperanzado, afligido y algo asustado—. Pero me ordenaron hacer esto. Cierre los ojos y será mejor, no dolerá.

Renné no cerró los ojos, le sonrió al chico y volteó la cabeza hacia su hija. Bella estaba en sus codos, lista para correr hacia su madre. Pero Renné la miró intensamente, diciéndole tantas cosas con la mirada, las lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos azules.

Bella sintió también las lágrimas salir de sus ojos, una tras otra. Se sentía débil, frustrada al no poder hacer nada, pero su madre le _rogaba_ que no hiciera nada. Y Bella lo hizo, se quedó dónde estaba, tapándose la boca con las manos para no gritar. Su mente de ocho años comprendió que su madre iba a morir, que probablemente su madre estuviera muerto.

Escuchó a lo lejos, como si fueran parte de un sueño, las sirenas de la policía. Era obvio que sus vecinos llamarían al escuchar el disparó. Bella imaginó a Mike corriendo hacia acá, avisado por uno de sus amigos… Deseó que su imaginación fuera eso, imaginación, que no pasara nada… Que fuera un sueño.

Pero el oír como aquel _chico_ preparaba la pistola y apuntaba hacia la sien de su madre, detuvo sus fantasías. _Esto_ pasaría. Era inevitable.

—_Te amo_—articuló las palabras Renné, viendo con inmenso amor a su hija.

El chico cerró los ojos y disparó.

Bella gritó en sus manos y sollozó. El chico la había visto, había visto la despedida de madre e hija, pero no iba a matar a más gente. No podría matar a esa niña pequeña, que estaba obviamente destrozada. Cuando escuchó la patrulla cerca, miró directamente a la niña y ella a él.

Bella pareció entender lo que él le decía: "Lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto".

El chico huyó antes de que Bella pudiera decir o hacer algo. Bella vio hipnotizada con la sangre de su madre, que poco a poco se iba esparciendo por el piso de madera. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe y ella bajó poco a poco las manos, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Esperó cinco segundos, antes de aventarse fuera de la cama, y arrastrarse hacia su madre. Su cuerpo temblaba y ella escuchaba sus sollozos como si fueran de otra persona distinta, como si fueran de un sueño, de una ilusión. También vio como si fuera una visión, a sí misma, arrodillada entre la sangre de su madre y ella cargando su cabeza en pequeño regazo, llorando "Mami" y acariciando los cabellos rubios apelmazados de sangre roja escarlata.

Bella le dio un beso en la frente a su madre, con suavidad, con amor. Y le cerró los ojos poco a poco. Cerró los ojos y así se quedó hasta que escuchó a la policía entrar, llegar con ella y empezar a hacer su trabajo, por más que intentaron alejar a la niña del cuerpo de la madre, ella no se movió.

No hasta que vio a su hermano mayor ahí, en la entrada de la casa, sudando y jadeando por aire, viendo a su madre y a su padre, a los pies de la sala, igual en un charco de sangre y rodeado de policías. El rostro destrozado de su hermano era la copia del de ella. Dejó ir la cabeza de su madre y se echó a correr escaleras abajo hacia su hermano. Cuando se aferró a él, y él a ella, lloraron. Lloraron como nunca habían llorado, poco a poco dejándose caer de rodillas. Los oficiales ignoraron el abrazó, teniendo en cuenta que era completamente normal al ver a sus padres… Muertos.

— ¿Qué pasó, hermanita, qué pasó? —decía Mike una y otra vez, pero Bella no podía hablar. No podía.

—Están muertos, Mike—dijo en su lugar, su voz ahogada en el pecho de él—. Están muertos y ahora estamos _solos_.

Mike cerró los ojos, la escena frente a él, ganando más fuerza que su propio entendimiento. Se aferró más a su hermanita menor.

—No lo estás—susurró él, besando su frente—. Estamos en esto juntos. Lo juro, Bella. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. _Nadie_.

A la pequeña de ocho años, esa promesa le pareció eterna. De alguna manera recompensando el hecho de que sus padres murieron por _su_ dibujo, por culpa de ella, por querer exponer el hermoso amor que sus padres se tenían. Pero Bella, de alguna manera, entendió que el amor existía pero que si alguien de este mundo lo sabía, haría que ese amor destruyera a la pareja.

Así era el amor en ese nuevo mundo. Existía, pero con terribles consecuencias. Existía y Bella tendría qué luchar para demostrar que el amor no _destruía_, sino que _construía_.

* * *

**Acabamos el primer cap. Ah, ese final como que… Como que quedó medio loco, jajaja, pero esta historia es algo medio loca.**

**Bien, ¿qué les parece este "nuevo mundo"? Me dolió la muerte de los padres Swan, pero es necesario para lo que va a seguir. Si alguien se pregunta dónde está Edward, nah, no se preocupen. Él pronto aparecerá.**

**Lamento el cap "cortito", los demás sí serán más largos, supongo. Ahhh, por cierto. El fic está basado, de cierta forma, en la canción & video de Laura Paussini, Un Hecho Obvio. Como dice al principio del fic, jojojo. Escuchen la canción, vean el video & saquen sus propias conclusiones :D**

**Puff, muchas gracias por el recibimiento de esta historia, en serio, lo amé & me dejó anonadada. Espero no defraudarlas & gracias por el voto de Confianza.**

**Las amo mucho, nos vemos pronto &… El Martes regreso a la escuela, espero poder escribir más & no dejarlas tiradas tanto tiempo. Espero pronto actualizar Destino & LDUA :3 Ahora sí.**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

******Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura realizada—**


	3. Presente

**— Lumus. Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas —**

* * *

**Contra Tiempo.**

**SUMMARY**: Año 2113. En un mundo viejo, el amor lo era todo. Era la magia, la armonía y la fuerza más poderosa. En este nuevo mundo, es un obstáculo para los poderosos, para los que quieren llegar a ser grandes personas sin importar nada. Sin embargo, el amor sigue ahí. Luchando, siendo fuerte y lo más poderoso. Los jóvenes no tienen permitido tener parejas antes de los 25 años. Una pareja de jóvenes Universitarios desafiará esas leyes. Sin embargo, en el mundo viejo el amor causó grandes guerras... ¿Qué causará en este nuevo mundo, donde el poder y dinero es lo que lo rige?

**RAITING:** M.

**DISCLIMER:** Los personajes son de S. M, yo sólo los utilizo para jugar con ellos. La historia es completamente mía. **Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**

**Recomendación Musical: 9 Crimes- Damian Rice & la que ustedes quieran!**

* * *

_** ¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el Amor y la Muerte? ¿Se muere el Amor? ¿O se enamora la Muerte? Tal vez la Muerte moriría enamorada y el Amor amaría hasta la muerte.**_

_**—Anónimo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. **

**"Presente".**

**_Doce años después…_**

Edward Cullen corría bajo la temprana nieve de invierno, sintiendo el frío hasta el tuétano. Edward llevaba su folder de dibujo en una mano, su mochila cruzada en el pecho y estaba balanceando dos cafés en su mano izquierda.

Maniobró para que pudiera entrar al calor de su Facultad. La Universidad Julliard era una de las mejores Universidades desde hace más de cien años, aún viva entre el Nuevo y Viejo Mundo, en Nueva York.

Edward tenía beca completa en Dibujo y Artes Plásticas, junto con su compañera y mejor amiga, Bella Swan. Los dos habían vivido en Chicago, los dos huérfanos por la misma razón y los dos ligados el uno al otro por un lazo invisible pero que se sentía ahí. Edward era el mayor, tenía una hermana menor, Alice, que estudiaba en la misma Universidad pero Diseño de Modas Universales.

Alice y él habían quedado huérfanos cuando él tenía diez años y Alice ocho. Edward había hablado de más frente a la gente equivocada, y su error obtuvo de resultado las muertes de sus padres. Él ya no podía hablar del "amor" frente a alguien que no fuera Bella y Alice. Bella había conocido a Edward dos semanas después que sus padres murieron, y ella y su hermano habían sido adoptados por sus tíos Kate y Garrett, se tuvieron que mudar a las afueras de Chicago y de escuela. Fue cuando conoció a Edward.

Él se sentó a su lado en Matemáticas, sonriéndole y presentándose. Siendo el primer niño de la escuela que le hablaba, o cualquier persona excepto los profesores. La chica le sonrió de vuelta y se empezaron a hablar.

El hecho de que sus padres hayan muerto por su culpa, dejaron a Bella tímida y callada. Sintiendo algo de miedo cada vez que hablaba con alguien, temiendo que la descubrieran pero cuando hablo con Edward, ese miedo desapareció y se sintió cómoda con él. Resultó que Edward estaba en al menos otras cuatro clases con ella, así que ya tenía una cara familiar en un mar de extraños.

Al final de la semana, Edward y Bella ya eran mejores amigos. Para final de mes, Edward había conocido a Mike y sus tíos y Bella a Alice y sus padres. Durante dos años, Bella tuvo una nueva familia con Esme y Carlisle Cullen, fue cuando se dio cuenta que también el amor vivía en esa familia, pero eran como ellos. Debían esconderse para no sufrir daños permanentes.

Cuando Edward cumplió diez años, dos meses después, sucedió el accidente. Edward habló del amor de sus padres frente a Bella y otra compañera, pensando que sería confiable como su amiga. No fue así. A la hora siguiente, Edward fue llamado por la Dirección y al día siguiente, la noticia de que los padres de Edward habían muerto en un accidente recorrió la escuela.

Bella permaneció con su amigo en el velorio y entierro, sintiendo de nuevo ese dolor desgarrador de hace dos años. Edward se apoyó completamente en Bella y ella le contó cómo habían muerto sus padres también. Edward se mantuvo callado por mucho tiempo, asimilándolo.

—Entonces, si queremos estar vivos, debemos fingir y no decir nada, Bella—había susurrado al final el chico, sin soltar la mano de su amiga.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —había preguntado Bella. Edward la miró intensamente y Bella comprendió.

—Si quiero que vivas, tengo qué fingir. Si quieres que viva, tienes qué fingir. Esto es así, Bells. Así es el mundo, ¿no? No te permiten amar como se debe, sólo como ellos quieren.

Bella miró sorprendida a su amigo, pensando que sonaba mucho mayor de lo que era. Pero a los diez años, Edward había entendido cómo funcionaba el mundo actual más rápido que lo que adultos lo hacían.

Los años de escuela básica y secundaria fueron más… Llevaderos entre ellos dos. Guardando un secreto por años, cuidándose mutuamente, creciendo y haciéndose más fuertes con el tiempo. Al igual que su amor.

Edward y Bella se habían tenido qué amar en secreto, temiendo que alguien los descubriera y separara. Hasta que cumplieran los veinte años podrían "tener pareja", a los veinticinco casarse.

Era un acuerdo de la Proclamación, casarse después de los veinticinco y se les permitía tener sólo dos parejas. Se suponía que el matrimonio era sólo una farsa, una fachada para tener la familia como dictaba la naturaleza, y que la Iglesia exigía. Oficialmente, no se podía tener pareja antes de los veinticinco, sólo "amigos".

Pero Edward y Bella habían sido novios desde los dieciséis, ante el mundo, amigos, familiares y maestros, eran grandes amigos. Pero nada más. Kate sabía que algo iba en serio con esos chicos, pero no decía nada. Respetaba que su hermana hubiera amado a su marido, ella amaba a Garrett, pero no podía permitirse demostrárselo, pero al igual que Charlie, Garrett lo sabía.

Desde que supo lo que era el amor por sí misma, Bella llegó a la conclusión de que cuando se tiene amor, se tiene una fuerza poderosa, una fuerza que para el Gobierno podría ser muy peligrosa. Ella había visto el amor de diferentes maneras, de diferentes situaciones y quedaba claro que nadie manifestaba sus sentimientos reales ni se enorgullecía de decir que estaba enamorado de tal persona porque eso los hacía "débiles" antes los demás. Todos amaban en secreto y con miedo, justo como el Gobierno quería. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a amar como los demás le dictaran, ella quería amar a Edward como su instinto le decía.

Sin embargo, el que los padres de los dos se hayan muerto por su culpa, por admitir el amor que se tenían frente a otras personas, los frenaba para controlarse. Bella tenía miedo de que Edward muriera y viceversa. Así que frente al mundo seguían siendo los mejores amigos, incluso para la familia.

Bella ansiaba cumplir los veinticinco para poder casarse con Edward. En septiembre pasado había cumplido veintitrés y estaban en Noviembre, a días de acabar la carrera. Los dos chicos estaban pensando irse a vivir Europa, donde la pintura y el arte tenían un gran auge en el mundo. Era bastante reconocido que el arte en Europa era mágico, a pesar de los años, eso no había cambiado.

Edward encontró a su chica en el aula del profesor Fray, hablando con Rosalie, su mejor amiga. Edward se acercó a ellas y maniobró para dejar los dos cafés calientes en la mesa frente a Bella y sentarse a su lado, dándole un rápido beso en la frente, simulando agacharse para dejarle el café.

Las demostraciones en público, aún en una escuela o estancia cerrada, estaban prohibidas. Era aceptable darse la mano, o incluso un abrazo. Podían darse dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, como despedida y saludo, como dictaban las Leyes Sociales. Al casarse era la única vez que podían besarse en público.

Muchos jóvenes no cumplían esa Ley, y encontraban la manera de besarse públicamente, con precaución. Edward, Bella, Rosalie y Emmett, novio de ésta última, eran unos de ellos. Emmett y Rosalie tenían una situación parecida a la de Edward y Bella, y entendían completamente todo también. Era por eso que su amistad era tan fuerte.

Alice era harina de otro costal. Ella había quedado demasiado traumada por lo sucedido con sus padres, que no se permitía amar como quería sino como dictaba la Ley. Tenía un novio, Jasper Hale, pero el pobre, a pesar de estar completamente enamorado de Alice, se controlaba como ella para no perderla.

Edward sentía temor a que su hermana pequeña no pudiera amar como quisiera y creciera con eso en mente. Jasper sufriría un poco, pero él había visto que el amor que le tenía a su hermana era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder hacer esto.

Le sonrió dulcemente a su novio y le guiñó un ojo, Bella le dio su sonrisa especial y Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—Ustedes, chicos, deberían dejar de verse con ansias en los ojos—susurró muy bajo, inclinándose sobre la mesa—. Demuestran mucho y, sinceramente, incomodan un poco. Es como si estuvieran teniendo esos… "Momentos especiales mágicos de parejas clandestinas".

Bella se echó a reír y tomó su café, soplándole el vapor y tomando un trago. Edward dejó el portafolio de dibujo en la mesa y sacó su tarea.

—Y tú, rubia, deberías controlarte con Emmett cada vez que vamos a Java Jones a tomar algo, no es cómodo verlos literalmente uno encima del otro en el pequeño apartado mientras se besan y nosotros hacemos de guardianes.

Bella casi escupe su café y tuvo que tragar para volver a reír. Rose se puso completamente roja y quiso hablar, pero sólo abría y cerraba la boca. Edward la imitó y también le sonrió pícaro, antes de ir con el profesor y enseñarle su último dibujo.

—Tu novio me saca de quicio a veces—murmuró la rubia mientras miraba enojada a Edward. Bella sonrió a él, apreciando su silueta de espaldas. A pesar de los siete años de relación que llevaban, ella se emocionaba al verlo como la primera vez. Aún sentía ese fuego que sintió la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

—Es un fenómeno muy exótico—finalizó la castaña, asintiendo para sí misma. Rosalie miró a Bella fijamente y negó con la cabeza. Volviendo a tomar el lápiz y concentrándose en su dibujo, decidió ignorar a su amiga.

Bella le importó poco, apenas lo notó. Estaba concentrada viendo a Edward hablar con su profesor de Artes y reír con él. No podía evitar recordar lo de la noche anterior, su hermosa cena y el maravilloso momento juntos que pasaron.

Había sido difícil, pero lograron vivir juntos, ante los ojos del mundo como grandes amigos, para los que sabían la verdad, como una pareja que va en serio por completo. Rose se alegraba de que su amiga pudiera ser feliz, de forma secreta, pero feliz.

Mike se había graduado en Medicina, convirtiéndose en un famoso Cirujano Neurólogo. Se había casado con una chica llamada Lauren Janes a mediados del año pasado. A pesar de su promesa de niños, Mike había dejado sola a Bella cuando él cumplió los dieciocho y se fue a vivir a Washington. Ahí conoció a Lauren y tras dos años de noviazgo, después de los veinticinco, claro, se casaron. Pero Bella sabía que Lauren amaba con toda su fuerza a Mike, y Mike no parecía corresponder esos sentimientos. Después de que sus padres murieron, Mike se volvió frío y se alejó de su hermana menor, de sus tíos y hasta de sí mismo. De alguna forma Lauren le ayudó a volver en sí, pero aunque Lauren lo amaba, Mike no se permitía amar a nadie, él no quería acabar como acabaron sus padres.

Bella intentaba ayudar, pero Edward le había dicho una vez que nadie podía ayudarlo más que él mismo. Desde entonces, sólo lo había llamado una vez por mes y trataba de no mostrarse herida por él.

—Bella… ¡Bella! —la mano blanca de su amiga se colocó frente a ella y tronó dos dedos, Bella saltó de su asiento y fulminó a Rose con la mirada por derramar un poco de café caliente.

—Rose—gruñó, sacudiendo la mano de las gotas hirvientes de café.

—Llevo técnicamente cinco minutos hablándote y no me haces caso. ¿Qué pasa?

Bella fue a contestar sarcásticamente, pero se calló. Miró hacia su dibujo y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Cada vez que pensaba o hablaba de Mike, se sentía romper. Amaba a su hermano, y que por culpa de la estúpida Proclamación del Nuevo Mundo lo alejara de ella de esa forma, le mataba.

—Oh, Bells…

Rose fue a abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Bella respiró hondo y alzó la mirada, sin lágrimas y sonriendo. Por el rabillo de ojos vio a Edward mirarla fijamente, ya no haciendo tanto caso del profesor. Le dijo algo rápido al profesor, él asintió y le sonrió, volviéndole a dar una palmada en la espalda y Edward regresó hacia Bella.

Por debajo de la mesa le agarró la mano y la confortó. O intentó hacerlo.

Bella le sonrió a su novio y volvió al trabajo, aún con su mano entre las de Edward.

—Bueno, oigan—habló Rose, echando su cabello rubio hacia atrás y mirando con ojos grandes a los dos—. Emmett y yo vamos a ir a un pub esta noche, a celebrar los exámenes finales del último semestre. Hemos acabados las carreras, ¡al fin! ¿Quieren venir?

—Espera, ¿ya han acabado los exámenes? —se sorprendió Edward, abriendo la boca un poco.

—Emmett los acabó ayer, su maldita carrera de derecho es más fácil que la nuestra, al parecer. Yo los acabé hoy. Tuve el último con el señor Foster.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí, Rose? —se burló Bella, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Rosalie sonrió enormemente, con algo de maldad en la sonrisa.

—El profesor Fray me debía unos puntos, así que para el semestre último, hice un proyecto. Exenté la materia sin tener que hacer examen. Y todo por ser jodidamente buena en lo que hago. Pero estoy aquí porque quiero despedirme de la Facultad antes de la Graduación.

— ¡Já! —bufó Edward, soltando a su novia de la mano y señalando a Rose con un dedo—. Se te olvida que fracasaste con Robinson el parcial pasado. Si no hubiera sido porque te ayudé a estudiar para el examen, no estarías libre.

La rubia frunció el ceño. Y los labios.

—Demonios, lo había olvidado…—se quedó pensativa—. Te debo una, Cullen. Pero como sea—añadió rápidamente, antes de que Edward empezara a hablar—. Ustedes terminan exámenes esta semana, ¿no?

—Yo mañana—dijo Bella, siguiendo con el dibujo y sonriéndole a Rose—. El último examen con Shepard y acabo mi semestre. Al fin acabamos la carrera, ¡qué alivio!

Edward le sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella, rozando sus labios contra su mejilla antes de volver a acomodarse rápidamente, simulando haberse inclinado por unos papeles. Bella se sonrojó, se sorprendía aún ver cómo Edward se movía tan rápido para besarla en los momentos apropiados.

—Yo acabo también mañana. Examen de Dibujo al Desnudo con Nancy, y seré libre.

El adorable rojo de Bella se convirtió en un rojo molesto. Edward aguantó la risa, adoraba ver a su novia celosa aunque ella dijera que no lo estaba. Rosalie también se largó a reír. Era como ver un anime de Bella. Sus mejillas rojas, sus cejas pequeñas y delicadas muy juntas, sus labios inclinados hacia abajo en los extremos, haciendo un puchero infantil y mirando a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados. Él le guiñó un ojos, coqueto.

—Más le vale no hacer _tan bien_ su dibujo, señor Cullen—fue todo lo que dijo Bella. Edward se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza, tomando un lápiz de carboncillo y empezando a dibujar.

Bella seguía algo celosa. Sabía que era tonto, pero odiaba las modelos que Nancy le deba a la clase de Edward; chicos muy buenos y chicas con cuerpos de infarto, mientras que a su clase, le tocaba pobres retratos de hombres maduros y mujeres jóvenes con cuerpo de infarto. Si Nancy fuera equitativa, Bella no estaría tan celosa. Es decir, a veces no estaba mal echarse un "taco de ojo", como decía Alice al espiar la clase de Edward.

Le daba celosa a la castaña que Edward dibujara con tanta concentración el cuerpo de las mujeres, era consiente que así tenía qué hacerlo, pero esos momentos de celos le permitían tener algo de control en su fachada de "sólo amigos" frente al mundo.

Bella dejó que los celos poco a poco desaparecieran y se concentró en su dibujo de último semestre. En cuanto acabara este dibujo, sería libre. Miró a Edward por encima de su hombro y él le escondió el dibujo. Ella frunció el ceño, curiosa. Edward nunca le negaba un dibujo.

— ¿Qué dibujaste? —susurró, queriendo ver. Él la miró por encima del hombro, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No-oh…

—Edward…

Rosalie dejó su dibujo y se inclinó, viendo a tiempo el dibujo de Edward. Se puso completamente roja e hizo una cara de asco. Bella se interesó más. Pero Edward sonrió un poco avergonzado, terminó unos detalles y lo guardo rápidamente en el portafolio, alejándolo de Bella.

—Oh, Dios, qué trauma—murmuró Rose, negando con la cabeza y estremeciéndose.

— ¿Qué? —exigió Bella, saltando un poco del asiento—. ¿Qué, Rose? ¡Dime! ¡Quiero saber!

Rose intercambió una rápida mirada cómplice con Edward y sonrió maliciosa. Edward perdió la sonrisa y palideció un poco.

—Tú siempre quieres saber, cariño. Está bien, te diré. Edward dibujo a Nancy desnuda, no quiero saber cómo averiguó que así estaba y no quiero volver a ver ese dibujo en mi vida.

— ¡Rose! —gritó Edward, abriendo mucho sus ojos jade. Bella hizo ese puchero celoso y fulminó a Edward con los ojos.

— ¡La clase ha terminado, jóvenes! —gritó el profesor Fray, haciendo saltar a todos. Los tres se obligaron a ver a su profesor y él sonreía a toda la clase—. Estoy orgulloso de todos vosotros, habéis hecho un trabajo increíble este semestre. Cabe aclarar que conmigo, ya han terminado la materia. Felicidades a todos vosotros, chicos. Sois geniales. ¡Han acabado la carrera todos!

El profesor Fray era un hombre de mediana edad, pelo castaño claro, alto y delgado, siempre vestía suéteres y pantalones de lana caquis. Era español y se le notaba mucho en el acento. Era uno de los favoritos de Bella, ya que parecía tan lejano a la sociedad y la Proclamación, él parecía hacer sus propias reglas y su propio mundo. Era como un ejemplo a seguir para Bella, además de un grandioso pintor y dibujante.

—Bueno, ahora podéis salir a disfrutar de vuestras vacaciones. Os deseo unas felices fiestas. Nos veremos en la graduación. Muchas felicidades, de nuevo.

Todos los alumnos dieron un aplauso caluroso y rieron y gritaron, Edward, Bella y Rose olvidaron su pequeña plática y también se unieron a la celebración. El profesor Fray les deseo de nuevo unas felices vacaciones y todos empezaron a salir. Bella tomó sus cosas y dándole una mirada despectiva a Edward, salió del salón, sonriéndole al final al profesor.

Rose se quedó parada en su lugar un segundo antes de salir, sonriéndole al profe y viendo divertida a la feliz pareja en sus emotivas peleas. Le daba gracia que Bella se pusiera celosa, más por juego que en verdad, y Edward haciendo hasta lo que no para que ella estuviera feliz con él.

Edward siguió corriendo a Bella, también sonriéndole al profesor al final y llamándola a gritos. La chica casi corrió a esconder al baño de mujeres, pero Edward la interceptó antes de llegar y tomándola del brazo, viendo a todos lados para que nadie viera, la metió de golpe a la primera aula que vio vacía, cerrando con llave y poniendo a Bella entre sus brazos, entre la pared y él.

—Edward, déjame salir—dijo calmadamente la muchacha, sin alzar la voz. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No-oh.

Odiaba cuando hacia esa vocecita.

—Edward…

Bella ahogó un grito cuando sintió los labios de Edward en su cuello, besándola suavemente y mordiéndola. Una mano del muchacho dejó la pared y la otra a la cintura de Bella. Bella flaqueó un poco y sus manos se apoyaron en sus hombros, cerrando los ojos ante los labios de su novio.

—Edward—susurró Bella, su voz anhelante. Amaba cuando la sorprendía besándola de esa manera.

—Este es el dibujo—la interrumpió Edward, separándose de ella y enseñándole el dibujo.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos. Era un dibujo precioso. Un dibujo precioso de ella misma, desnuda, acostada dormida en la cama que los dos compartían. Las sábanas tapaban estratégicamente su entrepierna y parte de uno de sus pechos, dejando al descubiertos sus piernas, torso, un pecho y brazos desnudos, de una manera elegante y sensual. Su cabeza estaba levemente de lado, sonriendo entre sueños y el largo cabello castaño rojizo, en las puntas rubio, esparcido por toda la almohada. Se veía completamente relajada y hermosa.

Se veía que Edward no había tardado sólo media hora haciendo ese dibujo. Dirigió sus ojos a los de él.

— ¿Cuándo? —fue lo único que preguntó. Él todavía sonreía, se inclinó hacia adelante, abrazándole entre sus brazos y descansando su frente en la de ella.

—Esta mañana. Amé la forma en que te veías y no podía dejarlo pasar así como así. Debía guardarlo.

Bella besó sus labios suavemente, agarrando el dibujo contra su pecho.

—Por eso Rose se puso roja.

—Ajam…—Edward le acarició la mejilla—. Y usted, señorita Swan, debe aprender a no ser celosa. La única mujer a la que amo y le pertenezco, es a usted. Y sólo a usted le doy mi vida.

—Eso lo sé—anunció ella petulante, pero sonreía tiernamente—. Es sentimiento es mutuo, Edward.

Él la besó con más fuerza esa vez. No podía dejar de besarla, no tenía suficiente de ella a pesar de llevar siete años de novios, amaba cada momento con ella, cada parte de ella, no podía dejarla y no pensaba hacerlo. Y si tenía qué sacrificarse para que ella viviera, lo haría con gusto. Habría aprendido a amar a Bella en secreto durante años.

Estaban a dos años de casarse y comenzar de cero, lejos de América y en un pueblito en Europa donde les valiera poco demostrar el amor en público. Ellos querían ser libres para amarse, y Edward lucharía a toda costa por lograrlo.

El beso se empezó a convertir en algo más y ahí, en la oscuridad de un aula de la Universidad, Edward terminó lo que habían empezado esa mañana, antes de que Bella se detuviera para irse corriendo a la Universidad. Bella adoraba esos momentos entre ellos, él dentro de ella y ella con él, donde nadie más los molestaba o el Gobierno les dictara cómo debían amar.

Ellos amaban esos momentos, porque eran suyos. Suyos y de nadie más.

Pero los dos no olvidaban que no podían demostrar su amor frente a nadie más, sólo unos pocos cuantos que también se sentían como ellos. Edward y Bella sabían que su pequeña burbuja de felicidad podía ser destruida en cualquier momento, estaban listos para ellos y lucharían, costara lo que costara, por su amor.

Lo que no imaginaban, era que pasara tan pronto…

* * *

***Marie sale de su escondite algo sonrojada* Okay, lo lamento demasiado. En serio. Yo… Eh, lamento tanto el maldito retraso…**

**Es que… es que... Bah, tengo mil excusas, pero la verdad es que no podía escribir nada. Estaba completamente bloqueada. Y atareada con mi tarea de la escuela y blah blah blah… No es bonito empezar a ser un adulto T_T**

**Como sea. Ya volví! Espero que no vuelva a tardarme como lo hice anteriormente. Una disculpa enorme, espero me perdonen &… Espero verlas pronto. Gracias por los hermosos RR & apoyos. Son unas angelitas en persona, jajajaja.**

**Esteeeem, sé que este capítulo fue muuy rápido, pero es que es un fic no tan largo, será de dos partes, creo, pero de capítulos entre largos & cortos... En el siguiente inicia lo bueno, bueno :D Aunque sé odiaran el siguiente capítulo por el final...**

**Okay, las amo!**

**Cambio & fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**—Travesura realizada—**


End file.
